The present invention relates to a system for the automated gravity casting of workpieces, in particular but not exclusively for the production of aluminium alloy workpieces.
Currently, gravity casting systems comprise automated casting machines having openable moulds into which molten metal is cast and from which the solidified castings are extracted.
Automation generally leads to the production of systems which are xe2x80x9cdedicatedxe2x80x9d to the specific type of casting to be produced, to the extent that it is not possible to produce castings of different types without substantial modification of the system. The term xe2x80x9cdifferentxe2x80x9d is intended to indicate not only castings of different shapes but of the same type, but also and above all, castings of different types.
The main object of the invention is to provide a casting system with a high output and with a high degree of automation, which can reduce production costs and the number of rejects.
Another object of the invention is to provide a casting system which permits improved control of the production process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a casting system having characteristics of flexibility which enable it to be adapted easily and quickly to the production of castings of different types, without precluding the possibility of also collecting the castings from the casting machines manually.
A further object of the invention is to provide a casting system which can make use of the advantages resulting from automation even in cases in which one or more of the devices of the system are temporarily deactivated for maintenance, owing to faults, or for off-line production.
These and other objects and advantages which will be understood further from the following are achieved, according to the invention, by a system having the characteristics defined in the appended claims.